


천국에 보내드립니다, 가격은 상담 후 결정

by Likeanoilspill



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Killers & Escorts, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeanoilspill/pseuds/Likeanoilspill
Summary: [천국에 보내드립니다, 가격은 상담 후 결정]"진짜 구려." 윌이 말했다."가족 전통이라 바꿀 수가 없다나." 마고가 말했다.<천국>에서 주문할 수 있는 것은 두 가지였다. 섹스, 혹은 살인.





	천국에 보내드립니다, 가격은 상담 후 결정

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.06.03 backup

[천국에 보내드립니다, 가격은 상담 후 결정]

"진짜 구려." 윌이 말했다.

"가족 전통이라 바꿀 수가 없다나." 마고가 말했다.

<천국>에서 주문할 수 있는 것은 두 가지였다. 섹스, 혹은 살인.

윌이 <천국>의 일원이 된 것은 열한 살 때의 일이었다.

기억도 안 나는 어린 시절에 떠난 어머니와 여덟 살에 돌아가신 아버지, 가진 것 하나 없는 고아 소년. 평범하진 않지만 그렇다고 특별하지도 않은 사연. 하지만 딱 하나, 여자 아이처럼 예쁘장한 외모는 어딜 가든 시선을 끌었고, 행운인지 불운인지 버저 가의 자선 캠프에서도 단박에 당시 버저 회장의 눈에 들었다. 회장은 윌에게 선택지를 주었다. 캠프가 끝나면 고아원으로 돌아갈래, 아니면 앞으로 버저 가의 밥을 먹고, 버저 가에서 잠을 자고, 버저 가의 일을 하고 살래?

'버저 가의 일'. 그게 매춘과 청부 살인이라는 건 나중에야 알았다.

<천국> 사업은 나름 역사가 깊었다. 버저 저택 서재에는 선대 회장의 증조부의 증조부가 직접 만들었다는 문구-천국에 보내드립니다-가 금으로 새겨져 있었다. <천국>의 자랑스러운 모토였다. 당신의 그 어떤 욕망이든 만족시켜 드립니다, 적절한 값을 치르기만 한다면.

버저 가는 돼지를 사육하듯 아이들을 골라 길렀다. 고급 에스코트, 콜걸, 렌트보이, 그리고 킬러로.

그리고 윌은, 스물이 되기도 전에 이미 <천국> 내에서 가장 비싼 몸이었다. 과잉공감장애. 훗날 한니발 렉터는 그렇게 진단했다.

윌 그레이엄이 한니발 렉터를 만나기 약 두 달 전에.

도날드 셔트클리프, 남성, 사십 세. 주문 사항은 연인 같은 데이트, 대화와 가벼운 본디지를 포함한 섹스. 세 번째 만남이었고, 윌의 레귤러가 되어가는 고객이었다.

윌이 옷을 갈아입고 있을 때 마고가 방에 난입했다. 마고는 벌거벗은 윌을 보고 한 번 눈을 깜빡이더니 위스키 병을 쥔 채 느긋하게 소파에 앉았다.

윌은 위스키를 거절했다. "일 있어요."

"어련하시겠어요, 대천사님."

"마고."

윌이 토할 것 같다는 표정을 짓자 마고가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

가업을 물려받은 이후로 메이슨 버저는 직원들을 '내 천사들'이라고 부르기 시작했다. 윌은...웬만하면 못들은 척 했다.

"오늘은 어디야?"

"볼티모어. 그러고 보니 당신은 볼티모어에서 오는 길이었겠네요. 새 상담의는 어때요?"

"괜찮아."

마고가 위스키 병을 찰랑찰랑 흔들며 무심히 말했다.

"상담의 말이, 내 손으로 메이슨을 죽이는 게 치료에 도움이 될 거래."

"그럼 버저 재산이 죄다 남침례교회로 넘어갈 텐데."

"'하나님의 것은 하나님에게.'" 마고가 코웃음 쳤다. "아이러니의 극치지."

버저 가는 독실한 신자 집안이었다.

"꽤나 특이한 상담의네요."

"특이하지. 그래서 나랑 잘 맞나봐. 언제 한 번 소개시켜줄까?"

윌은 대답 없이 어깨만 으쓱했다. 윌의 관심사는, 당장 눈앞의 데이트에 있었다.

그로부터 이 주 후.

도날드 셔트클리프, 남성, 사십 세.

<천국>의 다른 창구로 들어온 일감을 보고 윌은 생각했다. 친구가 없는 건 알았지만, 이 정도로 적을 두고 있었을 줄이야.

윌은 셔트클리프의 집 구조를 꿰고 있었다. 어렵지 않게 뒷문을 열고, 숨죽여 집안을 가로질렀다. 그리고 침실에 들어섰을 때...

방아쇠 당기려는 손이 멈췄다.

침대 위에 단정히 이불 덮은 몸. 잠자는 듯한 얼굴. 호흡 없는 가슴.

그리고 가슴 위에 놓인 꽃 한 송이.

윌은 재빨리 뒷걸음질 쳐 달아났다. 버저 저택으로 돌아가는 내내 윌의 머릿속에 든 생각은 하나뿐이었다. 타겟이 겹쳤다!

셔트클리프를 가로챈 자의 정체는 얼마 안가 알게 되었다. 놀랍게도, 그건 경쟁조직도 강도도 아니고

"연쇄살인마라고?"

메이슨이 꽥 소리를 냈다. 윌은 메이슨이 책상에 집어던진 신문을 내려다보았다. [체서픽 리퍼가 이 년의 침묵을 깨다!]

다리를 꼬고 앉은 마고가 냉소적인 어조로 말했다.

"그 인간 죽이고 싶었던 게 한둘이 아니었나봐."

"마고, 마고. 웃을 일이 아냐. 우리 고객님도 이 기사를 봤을 텐데 뭐라고 생각하시겠어?"

"환불 요청 같은 건 없었잖아. 그럼 된 거 아냐? 우연히 한 번 겹친 거니까."

어쨌든 결과는 똑같고. 마고는 메이슨의 히스테리를 별 거 아니라는 듯 일축했다. 윌은 다행히 아무런 처분 없이 빠져나갔다.

하지만, 이 불가사의한 살인마는 윌의 주의를 놓아주지 않았다.

[폭풍우 속 발견된 시신, 리퍼 희생자로 판명]

[실종된 유명 셰프, 연쇄살인마 체서픽 리퍼의 소행으로 밝혀져]

[체서픽 리퍼, 올해 들어 네 번째 피해자...FBI, '수사에 총력 다할 것']

윌은 태블릿 화면을 노려보았다.

마고 말대로 더 이상 타겟이 겹치는 일은 없었으나, 대신 이 살인마는...시신마다 똑같은 꽃을 남기고 있었다. 셔트클리프의 가슴에 있던 것과 같은 꽃.

"'아스포델. 저승의 초원에 만발하는 죽음의 꽃. 페르세포네의 화환을 장식하는 꽃으로 널리 묘사된다.'"

마고가 소리 내어 읽었다.

"이 라운즈라는 기자 말로는 FBI가 상당히 어리둥절한 상태라는데. 셋씩 죽이는 패턴도 깼고, 일관된 사인을 남기는 것도 처음 본다면서."

"시신을 보란 듯이 독특하게 배치하는 건 그대로에요. 마치...마치 전시품이라도 되는 것처럼."

"흐음. 원래의 프로파일링대로라면, 그건 일종의 공개적인 수치 주기래. 처벌이라는 거지, 그쪽 입장에선. 그런데 이 바뀌었다는 패턴도 무슨 의미가 있을까?"

윌이 생각에 골몰해 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 폭풍우. 짐승에 뜯긴 흔적. 압사한 시신. 하지만 셔트클리프는 아무런 훼손 없이 온전했는데...

"아." 윌이 깨달았다. "단테의 지옥."

제일원, 림보. 구원받지 못했으나 죄가 없으니 벌도 없는 자들.

제이원, 색욕. 매서운 폭풍우 속에 흔들리는 죄인들.

제삼원, 탐식. 비를 맞으며 머리 셋 달린 개에게 물어뜯기는 죄인들.

제사원, 탐욕. 무거운 짐을 굴리는 죄인들.

"그리고 분노, 이단, 폭력, 사기, 배반. 마고, 우리를 겨냥한 게 틀림없어요."

"<천국>의 안티테제라는 거지. 허. 메이슨이 알면 펄펄 뛰겠네."

"아스포델 꽃. 그건 우리가 계속 자길 주목하도록 남긴 거죠. 메시지가 확실히 전달되게."

"셔트클리프부터?"

"셔트클리프부터. 내가 올 거란 걸 알고 있었어요. 일부러 가로챈 거예요."

"일리가 있긴 한데...윌, 내부인이 아닌 이상 그걸 어떻게 알았겠어? 아니, 내부인이라고 해도, 그쪽 주문은 보안이 엄격하잖아."

"..."

"윌?"

"주문한 본인이었으니까."

목요일에, 다섯 번째 희생자가 있었다.

체서픽 리퍼는 셔트클리프의 죽음을 주문한 다음 스스로 선수를 쳤다. 그 이후로 지옥을 형상화한 시신들을 남기기 시작했다. 왜? 원한이 있어서? 그냥 가지고 놀려고? 그리고 아홉 번째 희생자에 도달한다면, 그 다음엔? 궁극적인 메시지가 뭐지?

주문자의 정체에 대한 정보는 하나도 없었다. 메이슨에게는 이 일을 알리지 않기로 마고가 약속했다.

화요일에, 여섯 번째 희생자가 있었다.

윌은 화면 너머 아스포델 꽃송이를 바라보았다. 망자들의 낙원에 자란다는 꽃. 처음 그 꽃을 보았던 순간을 되새겼다. 기이하게 낭만적인 그 광경. 그...내밀함.

어쩌면. 리퍼가 메시지를 보내는 건 <천국> 전체가 아니라 윌 하나일지도 몰랐다.

토요일에, 일곱 번째 희생자가 있었다.

윌은 제 직감을 믿기로 했다. 리퍼가 다른 누구도 아닌 윌의 목격을 의도했다면, 셔트클리프 또한 무작위로 정한 희생자가 아니라는 뜻이었다. 윌과 셔트클리프가 함께 있는 모습을 보았을만한 주변인. 시신에서 엿보이는 깔끔한 외과수술 능력과, 성인 남성을 제압할 수 있는 체력, 단테를 인용하는 교양. 도날드 셔트클리프는 의사였으니...

월요일에, 윌은 셔트클리프와의 '데이트' 중 방문했던 오페라 후원자 명단을 뒤지다가 어쩐지 익숙한 이름을 만났다. 그건 셔트클리프의 대학 동기 명단에도 있었던 이름이었다.

"마고. 당신 새 상담의 이름이요. 뭐라고 했죠?"

"한니발 렉터. 왜?"

조사의 출발점으로 나쁠 것 없었다.

"그냥, 저번에 소개시켜줄까 제안했던 거요. 관심이 생겨서."

수요일, 여덟 번째 희생자.

마고의 상담은 목요일의 마지막 타임이었고, 윌이 마고를 데리러 온 척 기다리다가 마주치기에 딱 알맞았다. 윌은 렉터 박사의 대기실에 서서 주위를 둘러보았다.

대기실은 흠 잡을 데 없이 깨끗했다. 인테리어 배치는 세심했다. 사소한 서랍장 하나마저 고급이었다. 윌은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 상담을 위한 대기실이라면 환자의 긴장을 풀어줘야 할 것 같은데, 오히려 압도당하는 듯한 기분이 들었다.

물론, 이건 다 부와 결벽증의 결과일 가능성이 높았고, 윌이야 상담의들이 인테리어하는 방식에 대해서는 아는 바가 없었다. 하지만...뒤를 돌아 소파 뒤에 걸린 그림에 시선이 닿고서야 윌은 이유 모를 오싹함의 정체를 어렴풋이 깨달았다. 테오도르 제리코, 메두사호의 뗏목. 처절한 식인과 살인 끝에 살아남은 자들.

온 공간이 주인의 지배력을 과시하고 있었다.

상담실 문이 열렸다.

"아." 한니발 렉터가 말했다. "처음 뵙는 얼굴입니다만. 오늘 상담은 끝났습니다."

윌이 엉거주춤 렉터를 바라보았다. 단정하게 빗어 넘긴 잿빛 금발, 날카로운 광대뼈, 고동색 눈동자. 화려한 쓰리피스 정장과 페이즐리 넥타이, 곧고 당당한 자세.

렉터의 얼굴에 드러난 건 정중한 거절뿐이었다.

"저를 기다리고 있던 거예요." 마고가 문턱을 넘어 윌의 곁에 섰다. "이쪽은 제 친구 미카엘."

윌이 마고를 잠시 흘겨보았다. 마고는 태연했다.

렉터가 한쪽 눈썹을 들어 올려 보이더니 손을 내밀었다. "그렇군요. 반갑습니다, 미카엘."

윌은 렉터의 손을 내려다보았다. 마주 손을 들어 악수했다. 렉터와 눈을 마주쳤다. 처음에는 여전히 옅은 호기심과 예의 바른 무관심뿐인 것 같다가...

아주 찰나, 렉터의 가면이 미끄러졌다. 동공이 커졌다. 손에 살짝 힘이 들어갔다. 깊이 없는 심연처럼 그 두 눈에서 다른 빛이 모조리 사라지고, 새까만 열기가 윌을 들여다보았다.

윌은 허기를 느꼈다.

입이 저절로 열렸다. "반갑습니다, 렉터 박사님. 마고에게 이야기 많이 들었어요." 잠시 뜸을 들였다. "사실은 저도 박사님께 상담을 받아볼까 생각이 드는데. 혹시, 가능할까요?"

렉터는 순식간에 다시 평온한 얼굴이었다.

"물론입니다. 다만, 주중에는 저녁 시간 예약이 모두 차 있어서, 그 시간대를 원하신다면 토요일에 예약을 잡으셔야할 겁니다."

"토요일이요." 윌이 고개를 끄덕였다. "토요일 좋죠."

금요일에, 윌은 한니발 렉터의 집에 침입했다.

렉터는 한창 상담 중일 시간이었다. 윌은 곧장 지하실 문을 찾았다. 아직 나타나지 않은 아홉 번째 희생자의 시신이든, 리퍼가 전리품으로 가져간다는 내장들이든, 뒤져낼 생각이었다.

총으로 무장한 채 한 손에 손전등을 들고 윌은 어두운 지하실 계단을 내려갔다. 한 걸음, 한 걸음, 짐승의 뱃속으로. 단테가 이런 기분이었으려나.

바닥에 도착해 만난 광경은 윌이 상상한 것보다는 더...평범했다.

이게 일반 가정집에 있을 법한 지하실은 아니라는 건 확실했다. 수술대와 수술 도구들, 천장에 주렁주렁 매달린 갈고리, 벽에 연결된 쇠사슬, 누가 봐도 연쇄살인마의 던전이었다. 아마도 피와 오물을 처리하는 데에 쓰일 비닐들이 널려있었다. 윌은 둘레를 따라 걸었다. 렉터 박사의 대기실처럼 깨끗하고, 세심하고, 싸늘했다. 시신이나 내장 같은 건 보이지 않았다.

윌이 막 구석의 정체모를 기계들로 다가가던 순간.

등 뒤 저 멀리에서 인기척이 나고, 윌은 잽싸게 뒤돌아 총을 겨누었다.

"렉터 박사."

입구를 가로막고 선 렉터가 첫 만남 때와 똑같은 은은한 미소를 띠고 윌을 바라보았다.

"예약 다 차있다면서요."

"거짓말이었어요."

"하하."

렉터가 한 발짝 떼자마자 윌이 낮은 목소리로 경고했다. "움직이지 마요."

두 사람은 잠시 그렇게 말없이 대치했다. 먼저 입을 연 것은 렉터였다.

"주거침입이에요."

"체서픽 리퍼가 그런 것도 신경쓰나보죠."

"나는 사람간의 기본적인 예의를 아주 중요하게 생각한답니다."

"예의는 무슨. 타겟을 정해주고 가로채면서 갖고 노는 것도 예의인가요?"

그 말에 문득 렉터의 미소가 커졌다.

"그 문제에 대해서라면, '미카엘'." 렉터가 재밌다는 듯 말했다. "당신이 먼저 가로챘어요."

"...뭐라고요?"

윌이 눈을 깜빡였다.

"난 그런 적 없어요."

"제레미 올름스테드, 기억하나요?"

윌은 기억했다. 이 년 전 주문 받아 처리했던 어느 돈 많은 사냥꾼이었다.

"설마." 윌이 이해했다. "그날 밤에."

렉터가 고개를 끄덕였다. "타겟이 겹쳤어요. 내가 도착했을 땐 이미 일이 다 끝난 후였지만, 당신 얼굴은 똑똑히 보았죠. 안타깝게도 끝까지 당신 뒤를 밟는 데에는 실패했습니다만...이 년이 지나 동료의 팔에 매달린 모습으로 당신을 다시 보았을 때 내가 어떤 심정이었을지 상상이 가나요?"

"글쎄요. 세상의 모든 행운의 신께 감사드리는 심정?"

윌이 코웃음 쳤다.

"마침 마고도 당신을 찾아왔고."

"마고를 변호하자면, 상담 동안 당신 이야기가 나온 적은 단 한 번도 없었답니다. 다만 마고의 집안이 어떤 사업을 벌이는지 알게 되었으니, 거기서부터 추론은 쉬웠죠."

"셔트클리프는 당신 동기였어요."

"불가피한 희생이었습니다. 고통은 거의 느끼지 못했을 겁니다."

렉터는 시종일관 평화로웠다. 윌은 총신을 더 단단히 고쳐 쥐었다.

"지옥의 마지막 원. 아홉 번째는 내가 될 예정이었네요."

"영특하군요, 미카엘."

"왜 처음부터 죽이지 않고?"

"무슨 일이 일어날까 궁금했거든요."

그러더니 렉터는 진심으로 자랑스럽다는 듯한 표정을 지었다. "그리고 당신은 훌륭하게 나를 찾아냈고."

제게 겨누어진 총은 아랑곳 않고 렉터가 한 발짝, 그리고 또 한 발짝 더 다가왔다. 윌은 방아쇠를 당기지 않았다.

"밑바닥 중의 밑바닥, 지옥의 중심에서 이루어지는 처벌이 뭔지 알고 있나요?"

"알아요. 루시퍼의 입 속에서 영원히 씹히는 거죠." 윌이 차갑게 웃었다. "당신이 악마라도 된다는 거예요?"

"악마는 우리가 합의해 만들어내는 존재에요. 도덕을 합의하듯." 렉터의 목소리는 다정했다. "살인을 합의하듯."

두 사람 사이에 다섯 발짝 정도의 거리만 남았다. 윌은 렉터의 눈을 들여다보고, 또다시, 허기를 느꼈다.

메두사호의 뗏목. 루시퍼의 처벌. "당신. 그 내장들." 윌의 눈이 커졌다. "전리품이 아니라...먹고 있군요."

아. 렉터는 정말로 행복해보였다.

윌은 결정을 내렸다.

"대화는 즐거웠지만, 렉터 박사, 난 이제 그만 돌아가 봐야겠어요."

"흐음. 난 이대로 보내줄 생각 없는데요."

"난 야식 신세가 될 생각이 없고요. 잘가요-"

"-고객을 죽이는 건 업무 방침에 어긋나지 않나요?"

"네?" 윌이 얼빠져 되물었다.

렉터가 휴대폰 화면을 보여주었다. <천국> 로고.

"방금 당신을 주문했어요. 오늘 하룻밤."

윌이 입을 벌린 채 굳었다.

고객을 죽이는 건 있을 수 없는 일이다. 그리고 렉터도, 버저 가에 증거를 남긴 이상, 지금 윌을 죽이지는 못한다.

렉터가 상냥하게 미소 지었다. 윌을 향해 느긋하게 손을 내밀었다.

"이리 와요."

렉터의 푹신한 침대에 누워 멍하니 천장을 올려다보면서, 윌이 말했다.

"그냥 끌어안고 자기만 하겠다고요."

"네."

"끌어안고 자는 데에 수천 달러를 쓰겠다고요."

"네. 이전에도 그런 고객이 있었나요?"

윌이 있었겠느냐는 표정으로 렉터를 바라보았다. 렉터가 윌의 허리를 꼭 껴안고 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻은 채 웃었다.

"그럼 내가 처음이겠네요."

이런 희한한 인간 본 적도 들은 적도...윌은 생각의 흐름을 포기했다. 몇 분간 렉터의 품속에 가만히 누워 있다가, 물었다.

"내가 신고할 거란 걱정은 안 해요?"

"신고할 계획인가요?"

"아니. 뭐. 계획이 있다는 건 아니고."

렉터의 입술이 움직일 때마다 목이 간지러웠다.

"아침이 되면 생각하기로 해요. 지금은 우리 두 사람의 기쁨을 위한 시간이니까, 벌써부터 걱정할 필요는 없죠."

"괜찮은 인생 수칙이네요."

"당신도 긴장 풀어요, 미카엘. 흐음. 미카엘. 당신 본명이 뭔가요?"

윌이 한숨을 쉬었다.

"윌 그레이엄."

렉터의 입술이 윌의 턱과 귓가를 따라 올라왔다가 이마에 키스를 남겼다.

"잘 자요, 윌."

아침에 눈을 떴을 때 침대 옆자리에는 아무도 없었다.

윌은 푹 패인 이불을 손으로 더듬어보았다. 아직 온기가 느껴졌다. 열린 침실 문 너머로 희미하게 부엌 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 고소한 아침식사 냄새.

윌은 날렵하게 몸을 일으켰다. 지난밤 벗어놓은 옷을 재빨리 입었다. 총을 챙겼다. 창문을 열었다가, 잠시 망설였다가, 침대 옆 작은 서랍장으로 되돌아와 메모지와 펜을 찾았다.

[신고 안하겠다고 약속할게요. 다시는 주문하지 마요.]

윌은 제가 쓴 걸 내려다보았다. 고민 끝에 좀 더 휘갈겨 덧붙였다.

창문을 넘어 벽을 타고 내려갔다. 정원을 최대한 소리 없이 가로지르면서 총을 확인했다. 탄창이 텅 비어있었다. 그럼 그렇지. 윌은 침대 위 메모지를 발견한 렉터의 표정을 상상하며 위안을 삼기로 했다.

[신고 안하겠다고 약속할게요. 다시는 주문하지 마요. - p. s. 꽃은 고마웠어요.]


End file.
